Pride in Her Position
by Hoprabbit
Summary: Risa Hawkeye has pride in her position as Roy Mustang's first lieutenant. And she also has pride in something more than just that.....ROYAI, rated T cause I can't remember if I cussed or not. XD


I. NEED. ROYAI. It's a life-or-death thing. I WILL DIE. Send me your fanfictions. Crackfics. M-rated. I don't care if you've turned then into purple dogs. It's killing me, Hiromi Arukawa is killing me, and I NEED ROYAI.  
Also, I hate the phrase 'raven-haired'. So if you called Roy 'raven-haired', unless you're just poking fun at me, please don't send the link. Roy and L do not have 'raven hair'. It's black.

Have some one-shot, one-chapter Royai. It's a very 'professional' relationship, and I'm trying my best to keep them in character. Kay? ^^

Oh. And my personal preferences are the way I spelled the names. I know its actually,you know, Sciezka(I didn't look that up! ^^) and Riza, but I prefer Cheska and Risa. So yeah. =D

* * *

"Colonel?" She asked from her post by his desk. Since Risa usually finished her paperwork in plenty due time, She took the place easiest to chide her Colonel from. He needed a lot of it, so Risa took pride in her position. Not to mention she could admire him better from that angle.

Risa Hawkeye was a woman of few loves. She loved her dog, Black Hayate. She loved her (mostly) deceased family. She loved her job. And she loved her Colonel, Roy Mustang.

In all her years of admiring her Colonel, Risa Hawkeye hadn't exactly expected this.  
"What do you think?" Roy Mustang held out a golden ring with a perfect diamond sitting directly in the middle. It perched, glimmering, in a silk lined red-velvet box.

".....Sir. Why are you showing me a wedding ring?" Hawkeye asked, staring at it with longing crimson eyes hidden behind her strong features and slashing bangs. Risa had never thought herself all that pretty, expecially since her father had died and she'd gone into the military. It was just another reason, she told herself, that colonel would always follow those little, busty, blondes and not herself like a puppy.

"It was my mother's. She gave it to me when she died. I've been trying to work up the courage to ask this girl I really love, Lieutenant. Is it worthy of a beautiful girl?" Roy asked. Risa thought she heard the slightest bit of sadness in his voice when she'd frowned at his question. That puzzled her.

"It's a lovely ring, Colonel, but what would be even lovelier is if you would do your paperwork......" She frowned, pointing at the looming stack of unsigned paper Roy often delegated off to his now on-break subordinates. As a prank, they'd all taken the same day off. Risa didn't approve.  
But, then again, she'd never missed a day where her colonel was concerned. Risa took pride in her position.

"Are you sure? I don't know if it's equivalent to how much she means to me." Roy's eyes seemed to probe Risa, who simply kept a stern expression and pointed at the papers.

'..........I'm sure she's worth it, Roy, if you're willing to give that to her. I just wish she was me.....' Hawkeye thought staring into space.

"Lieutenant? What about this proposal?" Roy shoved a piece of paper in her face, and she scowled at it. What was written on it had nothing to do with her. Work was what she needed to do, not evaluate a proposal. Risa took pride in her position.  
"A marriage proposal, hm? Roses are red. Violets are blue. Marry me..... blank..... Cause I love you." Risa read aloud, staring at the paper. "Uh, Colonel, don't you think you should fill in the name?" Risa mumbled judgmentally. 'obviously not worth that much.....'

"Oh. Sorry, here." Roy scribbled a quick name onto the paper, and handed it back up to her. Hawkeye re-read it. "Roses....blue...Marry me....Wait. Sir?" She mumbled, eye widening.  
"Yes, Lieutenant?"  
"........Why is my name on this paper, sir?"  
"..........I have a far better question, Lieutenant. Would you do me the honor of taking my hand in marriage?"  
Risa barely kept herself from blushing as she looked at the dark haired man, who had kneeled in front of her, the little velvet box in-hand, smiling the charming smile she'd watched and wanted to kiss for so long.

".....I suppose I could get that arranged. Once fraternization is allowed." Risa declared cooly, picking up the wedding band.  
"You think Risa Mustang sounds nice?"  
"Sounds lovely."  
"......One condition, Sir." Risa said, sternly, putting the ring on her finger, and sliding it back off, setting it in the box for later.  
"Yes?" Roy reported excitedly.  
"Hayate is MY dog. Which means he won't be doing YOUR chores."  
"Lieutenant, for someone of your relatively low rank, you sure have a lot of pride in your position."


End file.
